


Ночевка

by Beckett



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лидер Ордена и его вновь обретенный брат в домашней обстановке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночевка

– Мне очень жаль, что так вышло с твоим трейлером.  
Данте отстраненно кивнул. Вергилий положил руку ему на плечо и сочувственно заглянул в глаза.  
– Я буду счастлив, если ты согласишься поселиться у меня, – прозвучало это вполне искренне, хоть и несколько вычурно. Новоявленный братец вообще отличался этой самой вычурностью во всем – от костюма до построения фраз.  
– Ну…, – Данте запнулся. Уголки губ Вергилия поползли вниз.  
– Ладно, если у тебя найдется свободный диван, это будет клево, – поспешно сказал Данте. Вергилий одарил его широкой улыбкой.  
– Для тебя найдется все что угодно, Данте.  
В конце концов, интересно же посмотреть на конспиративную квартиру лидера Ордена. Или конспиративный пентхаус. Или даже конспиративный фамильный особняк.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, жилище брата оказалось вполне скромным, даже – Данте порылся в памяти, подбирая подходящее слово, – аскетичным. Все скромное, функциональное и явно очень дорогое. Данте покрутился в кабинете Вергилия, рассматривая книги и технику. Похоже, его брат был не только богатеньким выпендрежником, но и редкостным ботаном.

Для начала Вергилий накормил его ужином.  
– Я готовлю сам, – пояснил он немного извиняющимся тоном. Данте к тому времени проголодался настолько, что сжевал бы лапшу быстрого приготовления вместе с пакетом. С лапшой он почти угадал: Вергилий поставил перед ним тарелку спагетти, щедро политых каким-то ароматным соусом.  
– Я постелю тебе в гостевой комнате, – сообщил Вергилий. – Надеюсь, тебе там будет удобно.  
– Да мне бы и диван подошел, правда, – с полным ртом заверил его Данте.  
– Диван у меня довольно жесткий, тебе не понравится на нем спать, – Вергилий с улыбкой покачал головой и протянул руку с салфеткой, чтобы вытереть соус с губ брата.  
В общем-то, манера Вергилия прикасаться к нему по любому поводу несколько настораживала. Данте не терпел вторжений в свое личное пространство, а вот Вергилий, похоже, просто не знал, что это такое. Или же он просто настолько обрадовался воссоединению семьи, что временно превратился в осьминога. Данте представил себе Вергилия с щупальцами и чуть не поперхнулся, настолько яркой оказалась картинка. Хорошо хоть душ удалось принять без него.

– Ну, вот твоя комната, располагайся, – комната оказалась небольшой, но выглядела вполне уютно, особенно с точки зрения человека, последние несколько лет прожившего в трейлере. Кровать так и вовсе оказалась выше всех похвал.  
– Ага, спасибо, – тайком от брата Данте все-таки положил под подушку Эбони и Айвори. Без них ему было как-то не по себе.  
– Если что-то понадобится, просто позови меня.  
– Да-да, конечно, – Данте забрался под одеяло. Вергилий постоял немного рядом с кроватью, наблюдая, как Данте сооружает себе гнездо, потом вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.

Он всегда спал чутко и просыпался от малейшего шороха, первым делом хватаясь за пистолет. Так было и в этот раз: чуть скрипнула дверь, и Данте тут же проснулся. Рука сама собой нырнула под подушку за Айвори.  
– Данте, Данте, это всего лишь я!  
Не выпуская Айвори, Данте ткнул выключатель настольной лампы. Это и правда был Вергилий. Данте открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Потом опустил пистолет.  
На братце красовалась нежно-голубая пижама с белой отделкой и очки.  
– Э…  
– Я просто хотел проверить, все ли в порядке, – не дожидаясь разрешения, Вергилий опустился на край кровати, мягко забрал у Данте Айвори и положил ее на прикроватный столик.  
– Извини, – пробормотал Данте, чувствуя себя на редкость глупо. – А ты… э…  
– Я как раз собирался ложиться, – Вергилий снял очки и положил их рядом с Айвори. – Ты не против?  
– А почему я должен быть против?  
– Вот и отлично, – Вергилий тут же забрался к нему под одеяло. – Пожалуйста, выключи свет.  
Данте покорно выключил лампу.

За ночь он просыпался еще дважды: один раз, когда Вергилий что-то забормотал во сне, но тут же успокоился, и второй – когда закинул на него ногу. Попытка аккуратно отодвинуть его в сторону привела к тому, что осьминожий братец буквально обвился вокруг Данте и удовлетворенно засопел ему в шею.  
В такой ситуации оставалось только расслабиться и попытаться получить удовольствие.


End file.
